That Which Survives (episode)
Enterprise crew members are stranded on a ghost planet and terrorized by the image of a beautiful woman. Summary The ''Enterprise'' investigates a planet whose apparent geological age is much less than the indigenous vegetation would indicate. The landing party discovers evidence of significant geologic instability, although this investigation is interrupted when the Enterprise is discovered to be missing from orbit. The ship is later found to have been thrown across 990.7 light years from the planet, apparently by the same agency responsible for the geologic instability. This agency is found to be the image of a woman named Losira, who was the last surviving member of a Kalandan colony there. The image of Losira was used by the colony's still-functioning computer to defend the installation despite the fact that all the colonists had been killed some years prior by disease. Memorable Quotes "A planet even Spock can't explain!" : - Kirk "The occipital area of my head seems to have impacted with the arm of the chair." : - Spock "Mr. Sulu, if I had wanted a Russian history lesson I'd have brought along Mr. Chekov." : - Kirk "I'll sit on the warp engines myself and nurse them." "That position, Mr. Scott, would be not only unavailing, but also... undignified." : - Scotty and Spock, discussing the pros and cons of high-warp travel "I know what time it is. I don't need a bloomin' cuckoo clock." : - Scotty "I am for James T. Kirk." : - Losira "Mr. Scott; you have completed your task!" "You could at least say 'thank 'ye'." "For what purpose?" : - Spock and Scotty Background Information * In the story outline, "Survival" ( ) the image of Losira was more brutal and caused crewmembers to fight amongst themselves in a manner that seems reminiscent of the Defiant's crew in "The Tholian Web". Final draft script , filmed late September, early October. * In a change from the standard planet set that was re-used so often on the series, an entire new set was created that could be "rocked" during the planetary quake. * A new set was also constructed for the matter/anti-matter access crawlway. * This is the only example in TOS of people shown moving while in a transporter beam. In Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, people are even able to talk while being transported. * It seems to be implied that it takes Sulu and D'Amato several minutes to remember that they had seen Losira before because they were partially de-materialized at the time they first saw her. For some reason, Kirk does not seem to suffer from this disorientation. * As in almost every television show with a countdown, the one in this episode is not even close to being in real time. * Spock's dialogue is especially sardonic in this episode. * It is not at all clear why Spock is under pressure to jettison Scotty and the access crawlway if he fails to correct the Enterprise's hyperwarp speed. As Scotty points out, "I'm going to die anyway!" * Sulu refers to the Tunguska Event in this episode. Although he suggests that the huge impact in Russia was a meteor, many scientists believe it might have been a comet that struck the Earth in 1908. * The temperature of a phaser is established as 8,000 °C in this episode. * It is also learned that a tricorder can be set on automatic distress. * Booker Bradshaw reprises his role as Dr. M'Benga in this episode. His exasperated expression after talking with Spock leads one to believe he is regretting saving the Vulcan's life in "A Private Little War". * This is the only time Enterprise crewmembers create a resting place for a fallen comrade. Fabricated headstones were used for the Starnes expedition in "And the Children Shall Lead." * Lt. Rahda is unique in several ways: she is the only woman in TOS to be at the helm for an entire episode (Yeoman Rand had "filled in" in "The Naked Time"). Ensign Jana Haines had been a female navigator in "The Gamesters of Triskelion" and Uhura had taken over navigation in "The Naked Time", "Balance of Terror" and "Court Martial". Rahda is also the only Indian woman to appear in the series. Captain Chandra and Lt. Singh were two males of Indian descent in previous episodes. * The bypass valve room that Watkins enters consists of re-used pieces of the Yonada control room from "For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky." * Kenneth Washington replaced Ivan Dixon in the final season of "Hogan's Heroes." * Tacoma, Washington native Arthur Batanides has an unusual role in this episode-- Batanides almost always played "heavies" in his t.v. work, in great contrast to the very amiable and sympathetic D'amato. * In this episode, Sulu mentions the Hortas of Janus VI from "The Devil in the Dark". * Warp speed seems to be different in this episode. The Enterprise is flung 990.7 light-years from the planet; yet, inexplicably, it only takes them 11.337 hours to return at warp 8.4. Links and References *VHS edition available through Amazon under ISBN 6300988651. Main cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura Guest Stars * Arthur Batanides as D'Amato * Booker Bradshaw as M'Benga * Lee Meriwether as Losira * Naomi Pollack as Rahda * Kenneth Washington as John B. Watkins * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Vinci (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli (uncredited) References Chekov, Pavel; diburnium; Fifth Interstellar Geophysical Conference; Horta; Janus VI; Kalandan; Kalandan outpost; meteor; osmium; Sanchez; Siberia; Tunguska Event; Wyatt External Links * Category:TOS episodes de:Gefährliche Planetengirls es:That Which Survives nl:That Which Survives